


Written Out

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Humor, JayTim Week 2016, Letters, Lists, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a list of things Jason likes and the last thing he wants is Jason finding out about it.<br/>----<br/>Day Two of JayTim Week 2016: Confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written Out

Tim wasn’t really sure why it became a thing after he did it the first time. The only reason he even did it the first time was because he was about five seconds away from passing out after a late patrol. In the few short months Tim had been with Jason, he’d learned to take mental notes whenever Jason mentioned liking something. Until a couple of weeks ago that was all they had been, mental notes that Tim could refer back to whenever he needed ideas. He had never intended to actually start keeping notes like a love-struck teen would in their diary.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“What?”

“Is this seriously a list of the things Jason likes written in your handwriting?”

Tim’s head whipped around to where Dick was standing with an impish grin on his face that made Tim want to punch it off. “How did you get that?”

“I found it.”

“Found it where?”

“Your top desk drawer.”

“You went through my things?”

“I was looking for a pen.”

“There’s a cup of pens and pencils on my desk.” The vein in Tim’s forehead started to throb dangerously and his hands clenched the arms of the chair he was sitting in tightly. “Why were you snooping through my thing?”

“I got bored waiting for you.”

“Today was my day off.”

“Nobody told me that. I just wanted to visit my baby brother at work. Is that such a crime?”

“No, but fratricide is.”

“You would never.”

Tim rubbed his fingertips firmly against his temples to try and stave off the headache that had been steadily building since his encounter with Damian that morning. “If you even think about telling Jason about this, I will seriously consider it.”

“Why? It’s kind of cute. I’m sure he would find it adorable.”

“It’s not supposed to be cute or adorable.”

“Why do you do it then? You’re really trying to tell me there isn’t some romantic reason for it.”

“None of your business.”

“Come on, Timmy!” Dick draped his body across the keyboard Tim had been using to type up his case report from the night before he had been too exhausted to do at the time. “You can tell me anything. I’m your big brother! It’s what I’m here for.”

“I’ve already told you I don’t want to talk about it.”

“No. You said it was none of my business.”

“Fine. If I tell you, will you leave me alone and never tell Jason about this?”

“Promise! Now spill.”

“There’s just reminders. I write them down whenever I’m too tired or busy to commit them to memory. Plenty of people do it.”

A huge grin broke out on Dick’s face and he let out a loud ‘aww’ that had Tim covering up his face so Dick wouldn’t see his now bright red cheeks. “That’s so sweet. You write down the things his likes so you won’t forget them! How is that not romantic?”

“It’s called being a good partner.”

“Still romantic. Why don’t you want him to know?”

“Because it’s not a big deal.”

“If it wasn’t a big deal, you would tell him.”

“You promised to leave me alone and not tell Jason if I told you. You’ve been told. Go away.”

“I will, but I think you should tell him. He won’t be upset or whatever other reason that you have for not telling him.”

“Goodbye, Dick.”

* * *

 

The line of his grapple snapped taut as his body dipped into the lowest part of the swing before soaring back upwards. His feet landed on the ground noiselessly on the rooftop of the bank his informants swore Two-Face was planning a hit on that night. At first glance he couldn’t see any suspicious movement in the area, but upon taking a closer look he could see two men leaning a bit too casually against a building nearby to be realistic. He was just pulling out his bo staff so he could drop in on the two from above, when someone landed next to him.

“Hey, baby bird! What are you up to?”

“Working.”

“There’s one for each of us.”

“I can handle this on my own.”

“It’ll be fun! Some good brother bonding time.”

Before Tim could open his mouth to say something snarky, a heavy set of boots landed on the other side of him immediately drawing his attention away from Dick. “Don’t you have a deal on the other side of town you’re supposed to be crashing?”

“Finished up early. Thought I’d drop in.”

“Is Damian going to drop in next? Shouldn’t Alfred be here to run the intervention and make sure we don’t fight.”

“What’s got you so paranoid? More paranoid than normal, I mean.”

“Nothing.” Tim’s eyes flicked over to where Dick was standing for a brief moment, then moved back to looking at Jason. “Are you going to offer to help me rough these guys up too?”

“And miss the chance to see you work? Wouldn’t dream of it. There was something I wanted to ask you.”

“Can whatever it is wait?”

“Normally I don’t like to be kept wait, but I’ll make an exception this time.”

“Your love of violence would be concerning if I didn’t know you so well.”

“Go put the fear of Red Robin in them.”

With a roll of his eyes, Tim jumped towards the two men with his wings flared out to slow his descent. He knew the dramatic flair would put more dread into them than going straight into knocking them around for answers. There was a reason so many criminals trembled at the mere mention of Batman and Bruce’s fondness of dramatic had a lot to do with it. Who wouldn’t be terrified of a man dressed up like bat appearing seemingly out of nowhere?

One of the men turned tail and attempted to run, but Tim already had one of his batarangs out and threw it right at the man’s ankles before he could get very far. His partner was glued to the wall with a horrified expression on his face that would have made Jason laugh. In his hands, he looked to be holding some kind of metal suitcase too big to just contain something innocent like paperwork. The man didn’t say a single thing when Tim grabbed the suitcase from his hands and flicked open the latches.

“Let me guess, you work for Two-Face.”

The man on the ground spit in Tim’s direction in defiance before he spoke in an angry voice. “We’re not gonna tell you anything!”

“Are you sure about that? You want to tell me who you’re working for?”

“I already told you. We’re not telling you anything!”

“And I didn’t ask you.” Tim swiftly slammed the man’s head with his staff so he was nothing more than a crumpled heap on the alleyway floor. “Who do you work for?”

“Two-Face.”

“Are you the only ones working this job?”

“No. Our job was just to cut the alarm. There’s another crew that’s supposed to come in after us to get the money.”

“When are they scheduled to get here?”

“Two-fifteen.”

“How many people?”

“Six.”

“If I find out you’re lying to me-”

The man lifted up his hands in surrender and looked nervously at Tim’s bo staff. “I’m not. I swear!”

Tim let out an approving hum, then knocked out the man the same way he had knocked out his partner and zip tied them both up for the police to find. Just as he finished tying them up, two pairs of feet hit the ground on either side of Tim. An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him tightly into an armor covered body that was much larger than him.

“It’s not as much fun when they don’t put up a fight.”

“They’re probably all scared that the Red Hood will come after them if they dare to even look at Red Robin wrong.” Dick chuckled at his own joke and easily dodged out of the way of the half-assed strike Tim threw his direction. “So what now? I can take out the other ones if you two want to go have a date night under the stars. Maybe have an intimate conversation about secrets while you’re at it?”

“You know we’re together now, right? You don’t have to keep trying to get us to date. We’re past that point.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t help you guys keep up a healthy relationship full of conversation and love.”

“Whatever. I’m starving. How does Thai sound?”

“Works for me.”

* * *

 

“So what is it that Dick thinks we need to talk about?” Jason pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair with a loud crack of his back in the process. “He’s been dropping hints to me all week that we need to have a conversation.”

“He’s sticking his nose where he doesn’t belong.”

“Let me guess, he went through your things?”

“How’d you know?”

“I’ve caught him going through my things a couple of times. He said he was looking for a pen. So what did he find?”

The honest curiosity in Jason’s voice made Tim shove aside his own plate so he could focus all his attention on his boyfriend. “Promise not to get mad.”

“Why would I get mad?”

“It’s kind of… strange?”

“You organize your socks. Can it really get any stranger?”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting an organized sock drawer. It keeps things neat and tidy.”

“Whatever you say. Stop stalling and tell me.”

“Fine.” Suddenly Tim wished he hadn’t of pushed his food away so he could have used it as an excuse to look down. “I have this list and Dick found it when he went through my desk at work.”

“Hate to break it to you, Timmers, but lists are kind of a common thing. Not exactly something anyone would consider strange.”

“If you would let me finish, you’d know it’s a list of things you like. I started doing it after that mission to stop Scarecrow from dispersing his latest toxin. You mentioned something about liking that little shop in the Financial District and I was too exhausted to commit it to memory so I wrote it down. After that, I did it whenever I needed a way to remember something that I knew I’d forget if I didn’t write it down.”

For a few seconds Jason simply stared blankly at Tim, then he threw some money down on the table and pulled Tim out of his seat by the hand. He led them outside into the muggy Gotham night air and didn’t stop walking until they were in an alleyway a few block away from the restaurant. Jason pushed Tim’s smaller body up against the cleaner of the two buildings with enough force to knock the wind out of his lungs. When Jason leaned down to steal a passionate kiss, Tim was still trying to catch his breath so Jason was easily able to deepen the kiss past a simple pressing of lips.

The kiss didn’t last long, but Jason kept his lips hovering over Tim’s instead of pulling away once the kiss was over. “It’s not strange at all. Don’t ever think you caring is strange. Just for the record, I’m glad you told me.”

“You’re sure it doesn’t freak you out?”

“Positive and if it makes you feel any better, I write you letters when I’m away on missions.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. They’re all in a box I have stashed away in my weapons cache. I figured you’d never look there.”

“Will you let me read them?”

“Sure, but I want to see that list.”

“Deal.” A bright smile broke out on Tim’s face and he laced his fingers tightly with one of Jason’s larger hands and gave a firm squeeze that the other man returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed day two! I'm having a great time doing this. You can talk to me on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter) if want! Have a fantastic rest of your day!


End file.
